


i let you fall (so let me fall with you)

by blueesnowflakes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Murder ?, Past Character Death, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, The Author Regrets Nothing, based on a song ive had stuck in my head, he wanted to die, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueesnowflakes/pseuds/blueesnowflakes
Summary: he's pushing his limits, he knows. but he feels free and thats all he needs so he walks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	i let you fall (so let me fall with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyenottfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenottfound/gifts).



> skye's constant simping on priv reminded me of a song which i listened to for like 30 minutes before i wrote this :]

“It’s so easy,” he wobbles but it doesn’t seem to faze him. Not even a glimpse of panic flashes across his face. 

“Don’t-” The other tries to warn but he’s met with a harsh gaze and a small chuckle.

“Don’t? Don’t what? Don’t do this?” He slips his foot off the edge and rocks crumble beneath where his foot strayed. He steps again, following the curve of the cliff but he doesn’t let himself fall. He reaches for the frail, browned leaves of the cypress tree and it crumbles beneath his bruised, calloused hand. “It’s crazy,” he continues after a moment and his voice trembles. 

He isn’t one for fear but he lets it slip and his eyes widen. 

“Falling,” he cuts in before the younger can point it out. It goes unsaid but it lies under his tongue and weighs him down.  _ Falling in love.  _

“Be careful.” It’s stupid, he knows. 

“I don’t need to be  _ careful, _ ” he bites back and gentle splashes echo after his words. “I’ve done this before.” 

“And you saw what happened to somebody else who had done it before.” 

  
  
  
  
  


It’s been 297 days since he let him fall. He let him fall from his grasp and he remembered the silence that followed. 

_ “I swear I’ll be fine. Just- just hold my hand, yeah?” He smiles and it glistens like he’s the sun and Dream’s the moon.  _

_ “George-” _

_ “I want to feel free- please Dream?” He states it as though it’s a question even though they both know it’s not.  _

_ His hands are sweaty and they grasp to George’s but their fingers slip through eachother and he’s falling.  _

_ He tilts his head back, arms spread out beside him and he laughs. It’s so pure and joyous that it hurts Dream’s heart. _

_ George wanted to fall.  _

“But I let you,” he whispers and it floats off the edge before it reaches somewhere unseeable. 

  
  
  
  
  


He’s not one for fear but it’s so easy to forget. 


End file.
